Small absorbent pads or points are often used in dentistry to absorb saliva from the mouth of a patient during a dental procedure. These pads are typically positioned between the teeth and cheek or between the teeth and tongue and are replaced when they become saturated.
Today, the most effective dental absorbent pads typically have a moisture permeable outer layer made of a nylon fabric, a super absorbent polymer core, and a moisture impermeable, second outer layer of polyethylene film, as shown in FIG. 3. These materials are held together with a thick layer of hardened, hot-melt adhesive. This hardened adhesive however causes the peripheral edges of the pad to be stiff and abrasive, which may cause irritation to the tissue of the mouth.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a dental absorbent pad which is more comfortable for a patient. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.